Oven appliances are frequently utilized in a variety of settings to cook food items. During operation of an oven appliance, relatively high temperatures can be generated in, for example, the cooking chamber of the oven appliance. Specifically, many known oven appliances include self-clean cycles. During a self-clean cycle, the heating elements in the cooking chamber can generate heat such that temperatures in the chamber can reach extremely high levels, such as in excess of 800 degrees Fahrenheit. Such levels can approach the temperature limits of various components of the oven appliance, such as the chamber and cabinet surfaces and walls.
One concern during operation of oven appliances is the operation of other components of the oven appliance during a self-clean cycle. For example, an oven appliance may include one or more cooktop burners. If a burner is operated during a self-clean cycle, the overall temperatures generated by the oven appliance may exceed the temperature limits of the oven appliance. Additionally, such operation and high temperatures can be dangerous to user of the oven appliance.
Attempts have been made to prevent additional usage of oven appliances during self-clean cycles. For example, in the case of fuel-based burners, lockout valves have been installed and coupled to the valves utilized to provide fuel to the burners. In the case of electric burners, similar lockout switches have been provided. Activation of a self-clean cycle has been utilized to activate the lockout valves or switches, which prevent fuel or electricity from being provided to the burners. However, such approaches have disadvantages. For example, lockout valves and switches are expensive to obtain and install. Further, such mechanical solutions risk damage and failure, and are thus considered unreliable.
Accordingly, improved oven appliances and methods for operating oven appliances are desired in the art. Specifically, improved oven appliances and methods for ensuring that other oven appliance operations, such as cooktop operations, do not occur during self-clean cycles would be advantageous.